


Stingsu Oneshots Collection

by Keysoflight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: A series of Stingsu one-shots I wrote and posted on other sites last year. (anything new will be after chapter 9)





	1. I love you

It was a quiet night over Magnolia city, Natsu and Sting were walking together hand-in-hand as they looked at each other smiling sweetly as they blushed. The pinkette giggled as the blonde just brightly grinned, Natsu then kissed Sting’s cheek which made Sting’s blush turn a deeper shade of red after that Sting returned the sweet favour with several kisses on Natsu’s cheek. The pair was just returning from their date, and they were still in a lovesick mood, Sting was walking Natsu home to his family, being a good boyfriend.

“So, I didn’t ask you, did you have a good time Natsu?” Sting asked Natsu in between his kisses as Natsu grinned and chuckled each time he felt Sting’s lips on his skin.

“Yeah, I had fun, the food was great, and I liked the show too…” Natsu answered trying to contain his laughter as he playfully elbowed Sting.

“Hey, c-cut it out!” The pink haired youth asked smiling as his blonde lover just pouted at him, but then he smirked as he suddenly grabbed Natsu picking him up in his arms bridal style.

“S-sting?! What are you d-doing…?” Natsu was caught off as Sting had pressed his lips against his own kissing him passionately as the pinkette placed his arms around the blonde’s neck.

Natsu gently moaned, his eyes closed, returning the kiss as he then eagerly stuck his tongue into Sting’s mouth which caught him by surprise but then smirked between their making out session, he was glad Natsu was being brave. Eventually, they needed air as Natsu pulled away breaking the kiss, both boys were gasping for air, breathless, their cheeks were red just inches apart from their faces, Natsu’s eyes were half open as his expression was lustful one while Sting’s expression was a smug one.

“You jerk…” Natsu simply replied as he then pouted at Sting who just smiled at his boyfriend.

“What? I thought you liked kissing me?” Sting asked which made Natsu blush suddenly as he then looked away from Sting.

“That’s not the point!” The pinkette replied as he was getting embarrassed as Sting held him close.

“Then what’s the problem? I just wanna kiss my boyfriend, I want to hold in my arms, feel your warmth…” The blonde sincerely said with a smile as Natsu’s eyes widened for a moment when he heard Sting’s words.

“I love you Natsu Dragneel… You’re everything to me, don’t you know that?” Sting asked him as Natsu’s expression showed both shock and wonder as a big toothy grin appeared on the pinkette’s face.

“Sting…” Natsu then hugged the older boy tightly wrapping his arms and legs around Sting’s body which made him fall down with the pink haired boy lovingly clinging to him.

Natsu nuzzled against Sting, brightly grinning, hearing the blonde say that to him made Natsu happy, he loved Sting too. He couldn’t contain his joy as he then began kissing Sting all over from the blonde’s neck to his cheek, mimicking Natsu’s earlier reaction Sting began laughing as he was being tickled by the younger boy’s kisses. A little later on the pair continued on home, walking side by side once again as they reached Natsu’s house, they kissed each other goodbye as the pinkette entered his house while Sting stood there.

“Until tomorrow Natsu…” He said to himself before he turned around and began walking away, just then the sound of the front door being opened was heard as out of nowhere Sting was tackled hugged from behind by Natsu to the ground.

“N-natsu?! What’s wrong?” Sting asked a little confused while Natsu was just smiling, his cheeks as pink as his hair as he still holding the blonde very tight.

“I forgot to tell you… I love you too Sting Eucliffe, there’s no one else I feel this way for, your apart of me, and I’m apart of you.” Natsu proudly told Sting which made him blush pink.

“You didn’t have to tell me that… I already know.” Sting as he got back up sitting on the ground with Natsu in his arms, his face buried in Natsu’s rosy hair.

 


	2. A Sweet Morning

It was an early and quiet morning over Magnolia, the streets, roads, and rooftops were covered in snow with gentle snowfall over the city, the sky was covered with clouds. The setting was in Natsu’s bedroom, the curtains were closed and the lights were off, the interior included a carpeted floor, a dresser and wardrobe on one wall, and in the centre of the room was a large bed. There were some clothing on the floor, as someone started to move under the covers of the bed, the sound of someone groaning was heard as a youth sat up, his expression was groggy and dazed one, as he yawned quietly. He was slim, yet muscular, a toned youth of average height with spiky blond hair, dark blue eyes.

“Ugh… My head…” he said to himself as he held his forehead, then a quiet sigh was heard next to him in the bed as he looked over to his side where pink locks were visible as then pulled the sheet slightly down revealing another boy who an inch or two shorter than the blonde, he was lean, a bit muscular with a slightly tan skin tone, spiky pink hair.

“Mmm…” The sleeping boy mumbled as his expression was a peaceful one which made the blonde male’s smile even brighter as he then gently ruffled his sleeping lover’s hair.

“Sting…” The pink haired boy quietly moaned as he formed a smile as he called out the blonde’s name who just blushed faintly before he laid back next to the boy facing him as he moved his hand from the boy’s hair to his cheek as he cupped it, the boy let another sigh as he opened his black eyes as he was met with image of Sting’s smiling face.

“Morning Natsu…” Sting said pulling Natsu close and kissed his lips, his arms wrapped around the boy whose cheeks were blushing a slight pink as they parted, inches from each other.

“Good morning Sting… That’s a nice way to start to say hi, did you sleep well last night?” Natsu sweetly asked before he kissed Sting again who then chuckled slightly as he grinned.

“Well, you know that we didn’t really sleep that much last night…” Sting said in a cheeky and somewhat smug manner which made Natsu blush with embarrassment.

“Hey shut up!” Natsu said as he playfully punched Sting’s chest who groaned a bit as he was still grinning as he then softly pulled Natsu close to him, his arms were tight around Natsu’s waist, the pink haired boy face was red, due to the fact underneath the blanket both boys were naked.

“But it’s true… We played games with your family, watched a movie, had dinner, and then we drank… And then we played some more games in here, the kind where you don’t wear clothes…” Sting smirked as he and Natsu giggled, the pink haired youth showing him a toothy grin as he put his hands around Sting’s neck as he remembered back to last night…

“You did like those games, didn’t you Natsu?” Sting asked as he ran his hands up and down Natsu’s body which made Natsu ticklish as he giggled as he gazed into Sting’s eyes.

“Yeah… I loved playing those games with you” Natsu said smirking a little as he quickly rolled over as he was crouching over Sting, who then sat up with his back against the bed frame as his arms were around Natsu’s waist while Natsu’s hands were on both sides of Sting’s face.

“Mmm, you were loud, every time I ran my finger along your stomach, and your more sensitive areas… We almost got caught?” The blonde said as the memories of Natsu last night were clear in his mind, his lover moans his panting, his love-struck expression, the weight of Natsu’s body under him as they made out, the pleasure and rush when he made love to Natsu.

“Hey, I couldn’t help it… Besides, you were pretty loud too near the end” Natsu replied pouting a bit before he then leant in close and passionately kissed Sting, their tongues playing and tasting each other.

Their deepened kiss was becoming intense as Sting took the lead as he then pulled Natsu down changing their position as he pinned Natsu down, roughly kissing him while Natsu submissively accepted his arms were tightly around Sting squeezing him. Sting then broke their kiss as he started to leave a trail of kissed from Natsu’s cheek to his neck, which tickled the youth as he giggled and laughed each time Sting kissed him which made the older boy smiled hearing Natsu’s laughter. He started to trail down further until a loud banging sound was heard from Natsu’s bedroom door which made the boys jumped.

“Knock it off you two! I heard enough last night thank you very much, now get cleaned, get dressed and stop messing around or I swear by breakfast time you won’t have a boyfriend anymore Natsu!” An annoyed and loud voice was heard on the other side of the door was a young man, with short black hair, slightly pale skin, black eyes, he was much taller than both boys as his expression was a mix of exhaustion and anger.

This was Natsu’s older brother Zeref Dragneel, unfortunately, his room was next door to Natsu’s and even worse he had heard everything last night, the sweet image he had of his little brother was shattered by what he heard last night, he wasn’t able to sleep properly, it was probably the worst night of his night. Natsu and Sting faces were bright red with embarrassment as Natsu just covered his face while Sting looked afraid slightly.

“S-Sorry brother…” Natsu simply said while Zeref marched to the bathroom, leaving the boys who then looked at each other, embarrassed all they did was smile at each other as Natsu quickly kissed Sting before the blonde got off of him as they got up and started to get ready for the day.


	3. Secret Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3-9 are pieces I did for last year's Stingsu Week on Tumblr  
> https://stingsuweek.tumblr.com

The setting was a prestige and formal party, all the men were just dressed in fancy suits and attire, and the women donned beautiful and elegant dresses. Classical music was playing, all kinds of exquisite food and beverage were being served, and the atmosphere was pleasant and classy. The event was a high-class party organised by a rich businessman for his son 19th birthday, being held in grand hall that he rented, although his son preferred the more lively style of parties, but this party symbolised the young man’s introduction to his family’s business as he would eventually be taking over in his father’s place as the company’s CEO.

People were eating, mingling, and dancing with their dates, or partners, and among the crowd of people was the birthday boy in question: Sting Eucliffe. He was a tall muscular, spiky blonde youth, dressed in white attire, with gold trimmings, and blue collar. His expression was a plain and calm one, although it was hiding the sheer boredom and frustration he was feeling as his father was making mingle with some of his business partners and associates and their children, mainly young women around Sting’s age.

His father kept interfering and pestering him to meet a young lady, get married, run the company, and start a family but that wasn’t quite what the blonde had in mind. He wanted to be with his friends who were having fun at the party, but his father told him he would have to wait for at least another half an hour before he could socialise with his friends.

As time went on, Sting was taken all over the grand hall by his father to meet and greet potential business partners for himself, and potential women for Sting. This went on for a good twenty minutes, Sting only had one more guest to mingle with and then he would be free, right now, Sting, his father, one of his board members and his daughter who was wearing a red dress that was a little too revealing to her cleavage were talking together.

“Yes, Sting’s currently doing his first year of business and sports degree, he going to pass all his exams with flying colours…” His father as he proudly smiled at his son who smiled faintly trying not to look unfocused or glance somewhere else.

“Sounds like he’s well on his way to the enterprise, and I must say that this such an elegant event sir, my daughter’s been looking forward to meeting you Sting and to attending your birthday.” The old man said while holding a champagne glass as his ginger haired daughter with her rose red lips smiling eagerly, and big purple eyes fluttering at Sting who awkwardly smiled.

“I-Is that so…? Well, I hope you enjoy the party, and it’s very nice to meet Miss.” Sting said as he shook her hand gently as she blushed faintly. His father and employee looked at each other, faintly smiling at one another.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Mr Eucliffe.” She answered giggling as Sting’s eye twitched a little as he desperately needed to get away, but his father wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“I would to love to spend the rest of the night talking with you, I’d love to get to know better…” She added and upon hearing Sting mentally groaned as he wanted to leave, but just then someone approached the group…

“May I offer you something to drink?” Sting along with others turned to see a youth he was a couple of feet shorter than Sting, with signature rosy pink hair, wearing a waiter’s uniform, the usual white shirt with black buttons and a bow tie, a vest jacket over his shirt, and black pants and shoes, holding a tray of drinks in one hand, upon seeing this youth Sting’s expression brightened.

“Natsu, hey there pal, I thought you’d be finished working the party already.” Sting greeted his best friend Natsu Dragneel who smiled at his friend.

“Oh, good evening Sting, and sir.” The rosette greeted his friend and his father as well as slightly bowing at the other two.

“Ah Natsu, thank you once again for taking time out of your day to help out at Sting’s event.” Sting’s father thanked Natsu for his work at the party and service.

“Not a problem Mr Eucliffe, it’s for my dear friend after all, and the money going towards my family so it’s all good,” Natsu said as he was working a few hours at the event for a fair payment.

“This is Natsu Dragneel, a long time friend to my son, and a student doing some part time work for me.” The man introduced Natsu to his guests as his board member nodded in response.

“So whaddya got here?” Sting asked as he looked at the beverages Natsu was offering.

“Oh, it's Chardonnay champagne.” He answered as Sting took two glass, offering one to his female guest and taking one for himself.

“Oh thank you so much, Sting.” She thanked him taking a sip as did Sting as Natsu then offered two more glasses to Sting’s father and his employee who took them.

“Excuse me, I have a few more guests to attend to, sir, Sting…” Natsu smiled at his friend as Sting faintly smirked at his friend before he left to serve more drinks to the rest of the guests.

Time passed on and Sting was released by his father as immediately met up with some of his friends Rogue, Yukino, and his little brother Lector. A genuine smile appeared across the blonde’s face as he drank a few glasses and got something to eat, got to see some of his other friends to, but he was also looking for Natsu as he wanted to see his friend, he figured that he must’ve finished his shift at the party by now, it was then he ran into one of his friends, and one of Natsu’s good friends Lucy eating.

“Oh Lucy, hey, have you seen Natsu?” He asked making Lucy almost jumped as she turned to see the birthday boy.

“Sting, oh happy birthday. Natsu just finished and he’s getting changed in the staff room.” She pointing out to the direction of a door that led to staff’s area as a smirked appeared across Sting’s face.

“Thanks a lot, Lucy, and please enjoy yourself.” He said as he rushed off in the direction while the girl smiled at him before returning to eat another piece of a fancy looking mini pizza slice.

In the staff room, Natsu was changing out of his waiter uniform, he was glad that his shift was over as he was the last one in the room. He was undoing his shirt when he heard the door open and close as he then smiled as he someone approached him putting their arms around his neck as he felt that person press their lips against the back of his neck, he giggled as he smelt a familiar scent, feeling a familiar touch and warmth. This stranger chuckled as he continued to kiss and touch Natsu making blush and grin widely.

“You know, you should be enjoying your party, talking to all those cute girls… Not in here with some waiter, whose a guy.” Natsu sarcastically stated as it was Sting holding him from behind and kissing him as the blonde brought his lips to Natsu’s ear.

“Is that jealousy I hear in your tone?” Sting had a smug look on his face as he placed his hands on Natsu’s chest while Natsu turned to face him before he kissed him.

“Maybe it is? Did that girl like her drink and spending time with you, after all… She wanted to spend the whole night getting to know you” He responded as he turned to face his best friend as he put hands on each of Sting’s shoulders while the birthday boy placed his hands on Natsu’s waist as they kissed each other sweetly.

“Don’t be… You know… That you’re the only person… My eyes truly see.” Sting kept pausing between his words as they made out there smiling at Natsu who then stopped looking at the blonde as he then grinned brightly.

“I’ve always loved you Natsu, from the moment I met you my heart became yours.” He added putting Natsu’s hand over his chest as his actions and words made Natsu’s cheek turn a bright red as he has his flustered expression.

“Sting… Geez, you always gotta make me blush like this.” Natsu placed his hand over his face trying to hide his blush as he was then picked up by Sting which took him by surprise as he laughed as he was twirled around by his lover.

“Cause I love ya!” Sting stated before he put Natsu back down and passionately kissed him, smiling between their kiss, sliding his hand up the youth’s shirt while Natsu arms were tightly around Sting as their tongues were dancing with each other, moans escaped both their mouths.

Sting and Natsu, they had been friends since they were kids, they grew up together even though they came from different backgrounds, and they grew together they saw each other differently, and by the end of high school the two had begun a secret relationship, afraid of being judged or hated by their friends and family.

It had difficult but for the last three years they had made it work, but it wasn’t an easy task, especially for Natsu, having to watch Sting being fawned over by all those girls, his father constantly organising dates and meeting with Sting and woman from wealthy and upper-class families.

He made feel insecure and jealous at times and that he wasn’t good enough to be with Sting, but the blonde only wanted Natsu, he had always wanted him, he hated being paraded around by his father he longed for the day was he could tell his father the truth…

As much as Sting wanted to stay in this room and enjoy some alone time with his boyfriend, people would start wondering where they were. So after a good ten minutes of hugging and making out, Natsu left the staff room without being seen by anyone with Sting following after about a minute. Returning to their friends and the party which continued for another three hours before a final birthday toast for Sting, and with that Sting’s birthday had reached its climax.

It was 1 AM when the party was completely over, guests and workers had made their way home, Sting asked if he could spend the night at Natsu’s and his father agreed, and since Natsu’s family was gone for the weekend they would be alone for the night. But both of them were exhausted from the party, and a little drunk, well mostly Sting as Natsu had work tomorrow, once they entered his house the lovers headed upstairs to Natsu’s room. Immediately the two began to undress each other and begin their love making…

For what lasted over an hour, the two males now naked but wrapped in blanket that hid their private areas, their clothes all over the floor, Sting was on his back with Natsu sleeping on top of him, the blonde was beginning to doze, trying to stay awake a little longer as he then looked down at Natsu’s sleeping face. He sweetly smiles before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead and stroking his cheek as he snuggled close to Sting.

“Despite all the struggles… All the pain we have to go through Natsu… It’s worth it in the end you know?” Sting spoke to the sleeping pinkette as he lovingly pecked his cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Yeah… Cause we love each other.” Natsu muttered as he was still partly awake as he opened his eyes halfway to look at Sting, the older boy blinked a few times as he didn’t Natsu was still awake, a warm and gentle smile on Natsu’s face as the blonde smiled too, one last kiss between them before both boys welcomed the embrace of slumber.

 


	4. High School AU

The final bell had rung throughout the school building, as the empty halls began packed with students, going to their lockers to get their stuff, heading outside as they were leaving the school grounds while socialising with their friends. In the sea of teenagers going to different places a boy with short rosy pink hair, lightly tanned skin, he had an angry look on his face. 16 year old Natsu Dragneel was a new student at Crocus high, he had to move due to new job promotion his older brother had gained, which meant leaving his friends and his old school behind…

He was having trouble adjusting to this new school, but it was proving to be difficult… He had gotten into trouble, his uniquely coloured hair, and being the new kid made him the target of some bullies. He had only been at the school for a week and he had gotten into several fights, many that he won which gave him a reputation as being a scary guy, he made enemies, and received many detentions from various teachers.

He was angry at the people around him targeting him because he was an outsider, angry that he was forced to leave home and friends behind, and even anger at himself for the trouble he was causing his brother every time he got in trouble with the school. But despite his rage, the truth of the matter that Natsu was very lonely, he hadn’t made any friends as people were either avoiding or ignoring him or starting fights with him.

He was glad it was a Friday he had the weekend to look forward to, he undid his tie and stuffing it in his bag, he then turned into another hallway when he caught the attention of three male youths… As he made it outside onto the school grounds, going out the main gate and heading out to the main road en route to his house. About five minutes later, walking alone of the street, footsteps from behind.

“Hey, Dragneel!” Someone shouted Natsu’s last name he turned around and before he knew what hit him, someone’s fist had collided with his face as he fell back on the floor, holding his nose in pain as he was then kicked by someone in the chin.

“So you think you’re so tough you lil freak!” Standing before Natsu were three students from earlier, two first years like Natsu, and one second year, the second year had a faint bruise on the side of his face, and faint cut on his lip, compliments of Natsu on his first day.

“Fairy boy’s not so tough now huh?” The guy on the right comment with a cocky tone and smirk on his face his as Natsu struggled to get back to his feet, gritting his teeth as blood ran from his nose to his mouth.

“Yeah, word is that he’s a little faggot.” The other guy on the left comment, hearing that word burned Natsu as he looked up at his attackers, glaring at them.

The second year in the middle went to kick Natsu but caught the thug’s foot throwing him off balance as he fell giving Natsu the chance to tackle him as he begun to fight them. Natsu managed to get on top of the older boy as he began to punch him several times, his fist coming into contact with face, his two goons were able to grab Natsu by his arms, he growled and struggled, kicking his feet as the pair had their arms locked around Natsu’s while their leader got to his feet, wiping some blood off his cheek, he looked pissed off.

“Bastard. Hold him tight!” He ordered his followers as he made sure Natsu couldn’t move much. The taller boy then gut punched Natsu as the pinkette groaned in pain as he was forced to take this bully’s punches.

“Think you’re all THAT huh!” The second year shouted after punching him again with the others’ grinned.

“Your just a WASTE of SPACE!” Each time he shouted he delivered serious punches, as Natsu then coughed up blood, his felt an intense pain in his stomach area, he hung his head as the guy then grabbed Natsu by his hair making him look at him.

“How’s it feel to lose you little pink haired freak?” A smug grin appeared on the bully’s face whilst Natsu bruised, and bleeding face looked at him with hate.

“Y-you’ll find o-out…” Natsu’s voice was strained as he deliberately spat blood at the older thug’s face. A disgusted look appeared on his face as he wiped it off his face, now he was mad.

“Your gonna pay for that…” A menacing smile appeared on his attacker’s face he tightened fist ready to punch Natsu again in his face, suddenly rushing towards to the conflict a tall blond youth wearing the same uniform as Natsu and the bully, a scar over his left and serious expression on his face.

“HEY!!!” He roared as the two guys holding Natsu turned to see him as he round-housed the first thug to the ground before he then sweep kicked the other to the ground, released from their grip Natsu fell to his knees, but he wouldn’t be there for long as he clenched his fist he delivered a harsh uppercut the punk in front of him as he fell on his butt.

The two goons managed to sit back up only to be met by the blonde’s furious glare. Sting Eucliffe, aged 17, a second-year student at Crocus, he was on the school’s soccer and boxing club, and he had notice Natsu since he started a week ago. He had heard rumours and seen him a few time in school but they never spoke due Natsu keeping his distance from everyone, he was on his way home when he heard the commotion from afar and recognised the thug from his year, and then saw them attacking Natsu when he came to the pink haired teen’s aid.

“Leave now, or break every bone in your bodies…” Sting threatened the two first years, terrified they frantically got to their feet and ran away.

“Where are you guys going?!” Their boss shouted, as he groaned holding his chin as it felt broken, he glared up at both Natsu and Sting.

“Shouldn’t have gotten involved Sting… This is between me and this piece of trash.” He looked at Natsu he just growled lowly as Sting glared at him.

“He’s with me now Drake… You wanna fight him, fight me.” Sting said naming the thug ‘Drake’ as Natsu glanced at the blonde for a moment while Drake chuckled.

“You're just another dead man like this fa-“ Drake was cut off as the blonde swung his leg to the side of Drake’s face knocking him out, Natsu was about to attack when Sting struck him first.

“Like I said, don’t mess with him ever again.” Sting said as Drake laid there on the ground, he was still alive. Natsu’s expression was a mix of confusion and pain as he looked at Sting.

“You okay?” The older youth asked Natsu as he turned to look at him, a smile appeared on his face as he went over to Natsu’s bag on the ground, dusting it off as he then went over to Natsu and handed it to him.

“I…” Natsu didn’t know what to say as he quickly took the bag from Sting as he didn’t understand while the blond continued to smile at the other teenager.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get you some help…” Sting said as he offered his hand out to Natsu, but he was very reluctant to accept this stranger’s help.

“Why…? W-Why did you…” Natsu was cut off as Sting placed his finger over’s Natsu’s moan.

“I saw a cute guy that needed help, and what kind of human being would I be if I let those thugs hurt you.” He answered as Natsu’s cheeks lightly blushed a faint pink when he heard Sting call him ‘cute’.

“And I can see you’re not like them, I heard those silly rumours about you being some kind of psycho, picking fights and crap. But when I saw you sometimes in school, you had this sad look in your eyes…” He continued on as Natsu’s eyes widened as he listened to Sting’s words.

“I wanted to talk you when I first saw you, but it felt like you didn’t wanna socialise, and did kinda gave that angry look at your face…” Sting added as he chuckled awkwardly.

Natsu stood there, he was surprised by this guy’s sincere and honest words, he didn’t know how to react or what to say and while Sting had said all this his hand was still extended to Natsu. In all honesty, Sting saw Natsu and thought he was an attractive looking guy, but as he explained earlier Natsu gave off his presence that made it difficult for Sting to approach him. But he decided that he was would try and reach out to the boy.

“So whaddya say Natsu? Let me take you home…” He offered as Natsu hesitantly began to reach out to Sting’s palm, his fingers nervously brushed Sting’s before he quickly grabbed it as they both tightly held each others’ hands. A warm smile appeared on Sting’s face which made Natsu’s face blush red even more…

* * *

 

_**It felt so warm… That was the first time I felt his touch, his soft, warm palm against mine…** _

_**He made my anger slip away in that moment, and from that day he was always by my side…** _

_**I got better at school, even made a few more friends thanks to him, I spoke and visited my old friends often, with occasional fight or two… But Sting was always there, looking out for me, watching my back, and I did the same for him…** _

_**We were always together, I was happy, and when we touched, we kissed, held each other…  
That same warmth filled my entire body, Sting made me feel love…** _

_**I loved him…** _

_**And I knew that he loved me.** _


	5. Time (Immortal AU)

A lone young man stood before a cliff edge, he was a lean, muscular, an average height with a slightly tan skin tone, and he had spiky pink hair. He had a jagged scar on his right cheek, his eyes were blood red irises with black pupils, and he was wearing a long crimson red cloak and a white scale pattern scarf. Underneath his cloak, he wasn’t wearing any shirt as it was his bare chest, a black cloth around his waist, knee-length trousers, and open-toed sandals.

Overlooking was the sky was a beautiful orange as sunset was beginning over this vast jungle, the sounds of nature, animal cries and noises, a pleasant breeze blew through the trees. His red eyes gazed at the setting sun in the far distance, an almost entranced look in his eyes as he marvelled at the sun. He took a deep breath as his cloak and hair danced in the breeze that blew past him, he inhaled the air, and it was a sweet aroma…

“Smells nice huh?” A voice called at the young snapped out of his daydream as he sounds of someone’s footsteps walking along rocky ground approached the youth as he turned to see someone standing there.

“But your scent mixed in that fresh jungle air. What an exotic and sensual aroma.” There stood a slim but muscular, toned young man, who was about a foot taller than the pink haired man who just glared at him.

He had spiky blond hair, a light skin tone, his eyes dark blue irises, a scar over right eye. He was wearing dark blue, gold-trimmed jacket, no shirt as his chest was exposed, a black belt with a metal bucket around his waist, light grey pants and black boots. He just grinned mischievously at the other, as he just winked at him before he approached him further.

“What are you wearing?” The pinkette youth asked as he examined his companion’s clothing.

“Huh. Do you like it? Remember that bag I was carrying that I got from that town we were in yesterday… When I figured since it’s a new era, and my old clothes got messed up, I thought I’d tried something new.” The blond answered as he just smiled at the other.

“Whaddya think, I look good right?” He asked as he got close to the other invading his personal as the other gave him one more look over, and the faintest blush appeared across his face as he then nodded in response.

“Aww, you like I look good, am I cute, handsome, or sexy? Which one?” The blonde smugly asked as he put his arm around the other’s neck while he looked away.

“Hm. What was that?” Sting asked while the pink haired male just sighed quietly as he had a somewhat flustered look on his face.

“I’ll take that as all of them.” He whispered as blonde blinked at him before he then pecked his cheek sweetly as he then giggled.

“Whatever…” he replied as e pulled away of the blonde’s arm around him.

* * *

 

_My name is Natsu. That guy standing in front of me is Sting, I guess you could say were partners. He and I been together for centuries, being immortal and all you know?_

_There was a time we were just average humans, but the promised day occurred. After that day we stopped ageing, we were unable to die, not matter what method our flesh would heal, our bones repaired._

_Then we started to develop powers… I could create fire, devour flames, and burn anything.  
Sting gained the ability to consume light itself, creating it and using to purify and destroy everything._

_Even after all this time I still don’t know what we are exactly we are… Demons, Immortals, Monsters…  
Either way, we were different from the rest of the world, we had spent these few hundred years watching…_

_Sting and I had a front row seat to the growth of the world, we watched the world age, the people around ageing and dying, life and death, civilisation being created and destroyed._

_I envied the world, mankind, mortal life… To be able to change, age, and eventually die.  
But at least… At least I wasn’t alone in this eternity, he was always with me, smiling…_

* * *

 

“Hey there?! Earth to Natsu? Hey pal, are you off on one of your daydreams again?” Sting asked as he looked at Natsu had a vacant expression on his face as he then snapped on his trance to be met with the blond merely inches from his face.

“Why are you always up in my face like that?” Natsu responded glaring at his partner who then just smiled before he then hugged the shorter youth as a confused look appeared on Natsu’s face.

“Oh stop whining, you know with that attitude you get any awards on being a good boyfriend.” The blonde smirked as he lovingly held onto the other who just blinked at Sting before he faintly smiled.

“Your jokes are terrible you know that…” Natsu chuckled as he slowly slid his arms up, wrapping them around Sting returning his hug as they stood there.

“S-Sorry. I can’t help it sometimes… Feeling all that morbid and self-loathing crap doesn’t help our situation at all, but it’s just one of those days you know?” Natsu suddenly spoke as Sting listened to him.

“But I know there are positives to this… We're together, for all of the time, the time we’ve already spent together, and the time ahead of us.” He continued as his smile became brighter.

“That’s better, don’t live in the past Natsu… Remember it, live in the now and be ready for the future.” Sting smiled as he nuzzled against his partner as he giggled.

* * *

 

_Remember the past… That’s how I lived, Natsu was always so serious and looking at the world in envy.  
I understood his feelings regarding our immortality, dozens of lifetimes over and over again…_

_Losing the people you loved, watching them die…  
No matter how many years we’ve lived for I can never forget them. Same goes for Natsu, they may not be with us physically, but there here in our hearts, in spirit._

_And with all this time, it can’t be wasted… Instead of being outside of the world, let’s be a part of it._

_Together for all time…_


	6. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more matured theme, contains drug abuse, verbal language, implied sexual assault.

“An addiction is a difficult thing to beat or to overcome, and sometimes it’s easier to just give in to it. It changes you, makes you into a broken shell of the person you used to be, and make you turn on the people you love.”

“It was really hard, I just wanted to give up you know? I wanted to find those tablets again and just let the feeling flow through me again… But I understand now what I didn’t back then.”

* * *

**(A few months ago)**

_It was after he was involved in a serious car accident, and after spending weeks in the hospital in Natsu was given high-quality painkillers to help in his recovery when his boyfriend came to take home. But after he finished his medication, and tried to continue on his life but he felt damaged, although there was nothing physically wrong with him, he felt that he needed the medicine to carry on with a daily routine._

_It was then he was approached by Sam from his college who offered him a stronger form of painkillers to help him cope, he made him more alert, he felt stronger, and gave him energy bursts. However the problem arose when he couldn’t stop taking more, he needed a fix every week to cope, he started to develop strange behaviour, he was spending most of his money on drugs and ignoring his friends and boyfriend._

_It was about a month into his addiction when his boyfriend Sting became suspicious on Natsu’s recent behaviour, his friends were concerned too, and one of closest friends Lucy told Sting that she noticed Natsu hanging around his dealer the other day, knowing full well that dealt drugs to vulnerable or naive students. The blonde then decided to follow Natsu on the night he was going to meet his dealer, the pink haired youth had run out of cash and going to meet his dealer to try and work something out as he needed his next supply of medication._

_Natsu had told Sting some lie about meeting up with some friends to catch up on his work as he headed to a meeting point where he usually went for his drugs. Already there was Natsu’s dealer: Sam, a trashy looking youth, he had dirty brown hair, scruffy, but most of it was hidden by his hood as he was wearing a dark grey hoodie top, black jeans with a green belt, and black shoes as he was smoking a cigarette when he saw Natsu approaching him as he smirked as the younger male._

_“Yo. So what can I do for you tonight Natsu? The usual or maybe I can interest you in something new…” He smugly said as Natsu was little jumpy, his body language was all over the place, early signs of withdrawn symptoms._

_“Um… Y-You got my message earlier, I didn’t_ th _-think you were gonna show up… I don’t have any money this week, but I can get some next week, i-if you can h-help me out…” Natsu was paused as Sam just put his finger over Natsu’s mouth._

_“Now usually I tell my buyers its cash or no deal. But I figured that we could arrange another form of payment… It’s only cause I think you’ve got a nice looking body, how about you do something with me and I can give you this week’s and next week’s supply.” An almost hungry expression appeared on Sam’s face as he examined Natsu all over while the pink haired youth had an uncomfortable look on his face._

_“I… I’m not… I’ve got a boyfriend, I can’t…” Natsu couldn’t even consider cheating on Sting, even if it was for drugs, but he could feel his body burning, it was then he was about to say no when Sam pulled out a small plastic wallet contain some red tablets._

_“He doesn't have to know, and besides you’ve been taking this stuff for weeks without telling Sting.” He said as Natsu looked away from him, as he waved the bag in front of Natsu’s face._

_“Come on… Just say yes, we have a little fun and you’ll get your medicine.” He said trying to tempt Natsu while he slyly placed his hand around Natsu’s waist pulling him close._

_“Hey, since I’m such a nice guy, I’ll give this first tablet for free.” Natsu turned to face Sam as his dealer took out one of the red tablets and then pushed into Natsu’s mouth, the familiar taste overwhelmed him as he immediately swallowed it._

_Natsu felt his pain starting to fade, but he also felt something different, unknown to him Sam had_ laced _that one tablet with something else as Natsu felt his legs begin to wobble, his body started to go numb, and his vision blurred. With that the dark brunette placed the bag into Natsu’s pocket and then wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist before he kissed Natsu’s neck, he then began to lick it as he felt the other begin to squirm and struggle._

_“N-No… S-stop. What’s… H-happening…” Natsu voice had become quiet as he then Sam then guided Natsu against the wall as he continued to kiss and grope the youth._

_“I’m gonna make you feel good right now, just relax and let me work…” His disgusting voice whispered into Natsu’s ear, it was then Sting who had been hiding nearby listening to their conversation until he heard strange noises. It was then he entered the scene to see this guy all over Natsu as he furiously pulled Sam off his boyfriend before throwing against some nearby trash cans. The loud noise got Natsu’s attention as he eyes opened wide to see the blonde standing in front of him._

_“S-Sting…?” Natsu called out as Sting simply glanced at him as he then took Natsu’s cheek in his hand pulling him close as he examined his eyes, his pupils were dilated, and his actions were slow, Sting's eyes showed such anger as he then let go of Natsu._

_“Don’t move.” He firmly said before returning his attention to Sam who managed to get his feet but not before Sting walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall._

_“Hey man, what the hell is your prob-“ Sam was cut off as Sting then took his arm and pinned it against his throat choking him as the blonde glared at him with such disgust and rage._

_“Natsu’s days of buying that crap off of you are over… Don’t you ever come near him again, and don’t EVER try and touch him again.” Sting told the other guy as he struggled to breath trying to get out of Sting’s hold._

_“Are we clear?” Sting simply asked as Sam tried nodding, speaking, giving all signs that he understood as Sting removed his arm from Sam’s neck as he felt to knees, coughing and gasping for air._

_Sting looked down on this man before he then went over to Natsu, putting the drugged youth’s arms around his neck as he held Natsu in his arms as he ran from the scene He knew that he should take Natsu to the hospital but he knew that could involve police, investigations or worse, but right now his priority was to take Natsu home. The pink haired male was only half conscious as he was clung to Sting tightly while the blonde’s face showed mixed emotions, he was anger, determined, and frightened running as fast as his legs could go._

_About fifteen minutes later Sting, out of breath had arrived at their apartment, frantically he unlocked the door, closing it behind him as he then rushed upstairs with Natsu. He got to the bathroom door, kicking it open as he placed a disorientated Natsu in the shower, quickly removing his shirt, shoes and sock before he then set the shower to its coldest setting and turning it on full blast. Suddenly Natsu burst into full consciousness, the cold water was a shock to his body as he gasped looking around trying to get up as Sting held him there._

_“Stop struggling, stop it. You need to wake up.” Sting made sure that the water didn’t get into Natsu’s nose or mouth as he needed to stay awake as he ran his hands through Natsu’s pink hair as Natsu realised he was home as Sting was in front of him._

_A few minutes later Sting got Natsu out of the shower, a towel around him as he leads him to their room, some of what happened earlier were coming back to Natsu, he remembered meeting Sam, taking one of the tablets then everything becoming blurry. But then a series of thoughts ran through his head, what Sam was gonna do to him, Sting knew about his addiction, what was going to happen now. Right now, however, he sat on the bed while Sting dried him off, he avoided eye contact with him while Sting remained silent, a serious look on his face. Once he was finished he just sat beside him, the silence was killing Natsu as he just waited for Sting to shout at him, hit him do anything to break the silence…_

_“Why? I just don’t… What the hell were you thinking?” Sting’s anger was clear in his voice and expression as Natsu looked away, he gripped the sheet they were sitting on._

_“So what, you’re not gonna even admit your problem huh?” Sting harshly said as Natsu just scoffed making the blonde look at him as he then just looked at him._

_“Problem? I don’t have a problem…” Natsu stated as he then stood up while Sting glared at him._

_“It helps me… It makes me feel better, after the accident it’s been helping me okay.” He stated to Sting admitting how long he had been doing this._

_“Why’d you have to follow me anyway…?” Natsu said slightly quietly and that’s when Sting stood got and hit Natsu over his head as he the younger male held it in pain._

_“Are you fucking kidding me right now?! That piece of trash was going to_ ra _-“ Sting stopped as he didn’t want to say it, what he had stopped Sam from doing to Natsu._

_“He drugged with something else and was… His hands were all over you, he was kissing you.” Sting left it at that as Natsu had an actual genuine look of shock on his face as he remembered what Sam had tried to proposition him._

_“And you expected me to do watch him violate the man I love?” Sting added as that part burned Natsu as he looked to see Sting’s eyes watered as he gritted his teeth._

_“Sting I…” Natsu couldn’t even begin to see how much he hurt Sting as the blonde then wiped eyes so he wouldn’t cry as he then pulled something out of his pocket, it was the bag of tablets that Sam had placed in Natsu’s pocket, he had found while he was undressing Natsu._

_“So you’re telling me that this poison was worth it all, these last few weeks you’ve been different… You were keeping to yourself, ignoring us, having outbursts… Why? Why couldn’t you tell me? Why’d you have to hide this from me Natsu…?” Sting asked as Natsu couldn’t even respond with a reasonable response._

_“It hurt me to see that, and to learn what you’ve been doing to yourself…” The blonde sighed as he wanted to know what was going Natsu’s mind when he took these drugs._

_“It helped the pain… It made me feel better, it gave me energy, my body was filled with such agony, I felt like I couldn’t go back to normal.” Natsu admitted to Sting as it was unbearable after his accident, but after hearing everything he said he felt bad for hurting Sting._

_“I… I p-promise that I’ll stop, I can get over it, and things can go back to n-normal…_ J-Just _please. Let me have that last-" Before Natsu could finish what he about to say as Sting’s grip of the bag was tightened as he wrapped his fist around them._

_“NO! That was the last tablet you’re taking Natsu. I’m getting rid of these, and you’re going to get help, you have an addiction.” Sting raised his voice as Natsu’s expression turned desperate as he then rushed at Sting trying to take the drugs but Sting moved out of the way as he then grabbed Natsu’s wrist trapping him a hold as they onto the bed with Natsu pinned beneath him._

_“Give them back to me! Lemme go Sting! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!” Natsu violently struggled as he tried to break free of Sting’s hold but the blond grip was stronger as his weight was crushing Natsu. He growled, screamed, and squirmed desperately to escape and get his drugs._

_“No… You are better than this, look at it’s doing to you? The old you could’ve easier taken this from me and beaten me… But it’s made you weak, it’s breaking you.” Sting said as Natsu glared at with anger as just shouted as loud as he could._

_“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU STING! LET ME GO ALREADY!” Natsu frantically squirmed, his whole body tried to fight against Sting but was unless his eyes started to water as he Sting just looked at him bringing his mouth to his lover’s ear._

_“Scream that with your entire content, struggle until the very end… I’ll still love you Natsu.” He whispered gently still holding him there as Natsu paused upon hearing that._

_“So I’m gonna keep you here, and let you sleep, then first thing tomorrow we're gonna get you_ sorted. _” Sting said as he then slowly released Natsu before he then quickly left the room, shutting the door and locking Natsu inside._

_Natsu rushed to the door but he was too late to reach it as he began to bang against the door, punching and kicking at it while Sting sat on the other side. He shouted and screamed with each punch and kick, shouting and begging for Sting to let him out of the room, the blonde had a sad but serious expression on his face as he refused to listen, it was hard but it was for Natsu’s own good. He was going through withdrawal signs already, he would wait until morning and then he was going to take Natsu to the hospital. It was unbearable for both of them, to listen to Natsu’s screams of pain and hate, and to be denied the drugs by Sting that made him feel relief._

_Over two hours had passed as it was almost midnight, Sting was still sat in the same place, his back against the door, it had become silent once again, the blonde had been listening to his boyfriend’s tantrum, the sound of objects being thrown and trashed in their room, Natsu’s outbursts, and then there was silence. He looked at the clock in the hallway to see the time as he then looked down at the plastic bag of drugs, glaring at the object before then got up heading towards the bathroom. Once inside he went over to the sink, turning the tap to let the water run into the drain as he then emptied the contents of the plastic bag down the drain, he watched the dozen of tablets wash away._

_“Never again… I’ll make sure that this never happens again.” Sting quietly said to himself as he stood there against the sink for a moment as he then returned to his room. He then opened the door slowly and there he saw on the ground around their trashed room laid Natsu, asleep having exhausted all his energy._

_“Ah geez… What am I gonna do with you?” Sting quietly said as he faintly smiled as he looked to see the most peaceful and gentle expression on Natsu’s face, as he then crouched down to pick the youth up in his arms and place him on the bed, luckily it was only part of the room that Natsu didn’t trash._

_“It’s gonna be extremely hard for you… But I won’t let you go through this alone, you’ve our friends, and me.” Sting softly spoke as he laid beside Natsu, gently stroking his hair as he slept._

_“So please understand that whatever happens is only because I love you so much.” He softly wrapped his arms around Natsu holding him close as his eyes began to get heavy. Natsu’s road to recovery was going to be a long one, trust between the two had to be rebuilt, Natsu couldn’t be alone for most of the time but it was for his own good…_

* * *

“And was the last time I took those drugs. The next day Sting took me to the hospital, and I became my addiction recovery.”

Back, in reality, the setting was a room with a few people sitting around in a circle, as it was counsel group for former addicts. Natsu had just finished talking about the last day of his addiction, as that was over two months ago, after that night, what almost happened to him, Sting confronting him and forcing him to quit his addiction to the energy drugs. After that Natsu reluctantly began to rehab course, Sting had deleted his dealer’s number, his friends each took turn monitoring him when Sting was unable to.

Soon after he starting coming to this group to talk about what he went through with people who could understand his people, he even made new friends in the group. It did help to talk about it, Natsu was back to being the upbeat and spirited youth that he was before his accident, the group then applauded the pink haired youth while by the doorway of this room Sting was watching Natsu’s group, a sweet smile on his face as he saw the genuine look of happiness on his boyfriend’s face.

It was worth it in the end. He just needed some help and a little tough love.


	7. From Enemies to Lovers

It was a bright and sunny summer afternoon black haired youth was talking his little pink haired brother to the park to play, it was one of the rare moments he didn’t have any studying to do. These were the Dragneel siblings, Zeref **(age 15)** and Natsu **(age 9)** , they lived in Magnolia with their adoptive father Igneel, a born fighter and martial artist. He was usually away training or one some kind of journey to some other city or country, but he was made sure not to miss important events in his sons’ lives…

Natsu was excited to be spending time with his brother, usually, Igneel would be bringing him to park but he got called away for an urgent matter but it was okay. As soon as they arrived at the park Natsu ran off to play with his brother following after him as he didn’t want him to stay out of his sight or get hurt. After running around for seemed like hours Zeref was sat on a bench, sweating, and a little exhausted while was playing with some kids nearby, the older sibling kept an eye on him while trying to catch his breath.

Just then as he was relaxed he heard a commotion where Natsu was playing as he then saw Natsu and other boy fighting while the others tried to get to stop, Zeref quickly got up as he rushed over. Both boys were holding each other by their collars until the blonde then pushed Natsu to the ground while the pinkette gritted his teeth then tackled the other to the ground and then bit into his arm making the other scream in pain. He then punched Natsu to get him off that’s when the older boy got there grabbing both boys and pulling them apart.

“That’s enough Natsu! Both of you knock it off right now!” Zeref firmly said as he got between them as they grabbed to reach for one another, both had angry looks on their faces.

“What’s going on? What happened?” the raven haired teen asked looking at both boys while the other kids gathered round as Natsu looked away.

“He started it! He wouldn’t pass me the ball!” Natsu replied as he pointed the blonde who then glared at the pink haired kid, glaring at him.

“HE hit me first! It’s not my fault he kept missing the shot.” The blonde angrily replied as Natsu growled at him.

“Natsu, did you hit him first?” Zeref looked at his little brother as he knew that Natsu was very confrontational as he didn’t answer, avoid eye contact with brother.

“Natsu…” Zeref’s tone was firm as he faintly glared at his brother as Natsu just huffed.

“Yeah, so I hit him. So what? He asked for it…” Natsu said as he glared at the blonde who gritted his teeth.

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to hit someone Natsu, you should know better than that.” Zeref raised his voice a little as Natsu slightly flinched.

“You shouldn’t resort to violence in any way, you should’ve talked before you started fighting. Both of you!” He was firm with both boys even though he didn’t know this blonde, he was talking to him like he would to Natsu.

“Sting? What’s going on?” A voice called out as a much older man with bright white hair approached the group, as the blonde reacted to his name being called, as he looked to see his father.

“D-Dad.” Sting replied as he stood before the boys, as Zeref looked at this man with an expression like he had seen him before.

“What’s going here, Sting? Hm…? What aren’t you two…” The man looked at Dragneel siblings as he recognised them.

“Ah, your Igneel’s boys aren’t you?” He said as Natsu looked at this man while Sting glanced at his father and then at the brothers.

“Yeah, and your one of Igneel’s friends…” The man said as he was an old friend of Igneel’s, as he then glanced at his son.

“So what happened here?” He asked looking at the boys as Zeref sighed faintly as he then placed his hand on Natsu’s head.

“Your son and my brother were playing, but they had a disagreement and started fighting…” Zeref explained to the adult who then sighed as he crouched down to Sting’s level.

“Sting, I’ve told you about playing nice with the other kids.” He scolded his son who looked angry like a typical little kid being told off.

“They both made a mistake, what’s important is that you two make up and be friends.” Zeref faintly smiled as both boys still remained hostile as Natsu crossed his arms while Sting just looked away from them.

“Well… Whaddya say, boys?” Sting’s father asked the children who both had stubborn expressions on their face as they glared at each other.

“NO WAY! I’ll never be friends with that guy!” Both boys said in union with each other which both surprised and angered each other while Zeref sighed and Sting’s father shook his head.

* * *

**(Time skip: 8 years later)**

“Can you believe we used to be like that to each other?” A now teenager Natsu said as he and an older Sting were now sitting together in a Ferris wheel, it was a winter’s night as snow was gently falling over the city, it was bathed in neon lights including the wheel they were on, it was a beautiful looking scenery, both were dressed in warm clothing, jackets, scarves, boots etc.

“Used to? We still have our fair shares of arguments and fights Natsu.” The blonde replied as he couldn’t help but chuckle as the pink haired teen leant onto Sting, wrapping his arm around Sting.

“Hey, it's way more different now, back then we hated each other, and now look at us.” Natsu said as he then smiled at Sting, as the two had been in a romantic relationship since their second year of high school.

“Yeah… I’m glad this how things turned out like this.” Sting said as he then cupped Natsu’s cheek as he pressed his lips against Natsu’s who then reacted by wrapping his arms around the other as they passionately kissed.

_Reminiscing about that their first meeting, from that day on Natsu and Sting rivalry began, meeting again in elementary school, they were just angry balls of hatred to each other when they met, fighting, messing with other, constant arguing. Through junior high it only got worse, they competed in everything, sports, events, academics, even trivial matters, and they were certain far from being friends. But they reconcile their difference as they were both met tragedies that bonded them together._

_Both youths had lost a loved one dear to them… Sting’s father had died of an illness a few years back, and Natsu’s father Igneel had gone missing, on one of his journey he was lost, they searched everywhere but they couldn’t find a body. It was hard for them both, losing their fathers but in a way it gave them an understanding of each other. Their rivalry became less intense and by the time they started high school they were friends, and their hearts intertwined, connecting them together…_

The boys had continued making out for a good ten minutes, Natsu was tightly clinging to Sting as the blond who had pushed his hands up Natsu’s shirt, his slightly cold hands set sensations up Natsu’s intense body heat as he trembled feeling Sting’s palms run up his warm flesh. Gently moans escaped his mouth while Sting was smirking, hearing Natsu make those noises a pleasure for his ears. It was a good thing they cart was at the high point of the wheel.

The pink haired teen face was a blushing red as he gasping for air as he wrapped himself around Sting’s body, he was kissing him all over while the blonde toyed with his body. As much as he wanted to continue this into a more physical nature but they were still in a public place after all, but eventually after another five minutes the young lovers had to stop. They fixed themselves up, got dressed and then once they returned to the end of the wheel, exiting it as the pair headed home to continue where they left off…


	8. My Idol

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guildhall, everyone was up to their usual antics, eating, drinking, being loud, coming back from jobs or taking new job requests. It was just then when Lucy entered the guildhall, a bright smile appeared on the girl’s face, and it always brightened her mood to see the lively, but crazy atmosphere here at Fairy Tail. It was then noticed her two of her teammates, Natsu and Happy were sitting at a table as they appeared to be waiting for someone…

“Yo Lucy!” Natsu greeted the celestial mage while Happy was nibbling on a fish.

“Morning you guys, what are you two up to?” The blonde girl asked as the pair.

“It’s a special request.” Happy spoke with a mouthful of fish as Lucy blinked a few times.

“Huh? A special request…? What kind? Is it a job or something?” Lucy was curious as to what the blue exceed meant.

“Natsu’s got a guest coming to the guild today.” Happy answered as a visitor was coming all to Magnolia to meet the dragon slayer.

It was just then the doors of the guildhall opened as a young boy with spiky blonde locks, he was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, an orange waistcoat over it, blue shorts, and sandals, a small scar over his left eye, and over his back a sack bag. A bright smile and an expression of wonder as he explained the area he had just entered Fairy Tail, he looked around as to see all the wizards. Sting Eucliffe, an 11-year-old boy, and another dragon slayer like Natsu though that fact was a secret.

He was a huge fan of Fairy Tail, but even more so, he was a major fanboy of Natsu’s, he was captivated and amazed by Natsu’ exploits and his reputations, including the incidents in which he reckless destroyed entire cities and caused major damage, for an adult he would be seen as menace but to a child like Sting, he thought was absolutely awesome. He greatly idolised Natsu and wanted to a great mage like, and of course, he was over excited to finally meet the famous Salamander.

“Oh that must be him Natsu!” Happy said pointed to the blonde as he wasn’t someone familiar to the guild. It was then Sting heard Happy say Natsu’s name, he then looked over to that direction as his face lit up.

“Hey there pal, you must be Sting!” Natsu called out to the kid as he went over to the boy, a huge, bright grin was clear across Sting’s face, the faintest of blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried to speak but he was unable.

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Natsu.” The older male crouched down to reach the boy’s level as he had a pleasant smile while Sting just stared at him as Happy and Lucy approached.

“H-Hi, m-my name’s S-Sting, n-n-nice to… No it’s an h-honour to meet y-you Natsu.” Sting was very nervous but excited at the same time as he raised his hand to shake Natsu’s. Lucy just smiled as she thought the boy’s actions were cute, Natsu then smiled as shook Sting’s hand firmly showing his signature toothy grin.

“It’s a pleasure.” He said as Sting grinned too as he then looked at his palm, Natsu Dragneel shook his hand, Sting was trying his best to contain himself as he didn’t wanna act stupid but Natsu shook his hand!

* * *

Natsu been requested to look after Sting for the day, the blonde had won a contest that was being held a committee from Sorcerer Weekly magazine, for young people interesting in joining a wizard guild, demonstrate their talent or ability and be granted a wish of their choosing (Within reason.) Sting was fortunate enough to win the event as his wish was to meet his hero, it was then the committee contacted Gramps, who then passed on the information to Natsu to set up today.

He was a little worried about Natsu being in charge of young Sting but Mira had assured him that Natsu’s great with kids, despite Happy’s smug comment about Natsu being a ‘big old kid’. Natsu then began Sting’s tour around the guildhall, he showed him, introducing him to few people, showed him the request board where jobs were taken, where the new members would get they're signed up and their guild mark emblems.

Later on after the blonde’s stomach began growling, Natsu took Sting to the bar to get him a drink, and something to eat considering Sting had come a long way, Mirajane had brought them all something to drink while the food was being prepared. Sting was drinking from a straw while Natsu sweetly smiled at the boy, they were just talking, getting to know each other.

“Isn’t just cute, that boy must really be overjoyed to be spending the day with Natsu.” Mira was talking to Lucy at the bar while they watched the two boys interact.

“Yeah, Natsu can relate to kids after, they’ve got the same intelligence level.” Happy said while drinking a jug of milk as Mira just giggled and Lucy sighed.

“Hey, check this out.” Natsu said to Sting as he conjured up flames in his hand as Sting looked on in amazement as the pinked haired man’s hand was now surrounded in flames.

“So cool! Your magic is so awesome!” The excited boy said a huge smile as Natsu couldn’t help but grin as he began to entertain his guest as he then raised his other hand which also became ignited in flames.

“Now watch this…” Natsu had a slightly serious look as the flames decreased to small candle-like flames on each of his fingers as they started to shape and form words which then read out Sting’s name.

“My name! It’s my name!” Sting gasped as he pointed out while Natsu just winked at him grinning as the flames returned to candle lit ones.

“I can do more, got any requests?” The fire dragon slayer asked as Sting then paused as he thought about what he wanted Natsu to create next with his flames.

“Oh! Can you do the Fairy Tail emblem like the one all the members have?” Sting asked as Natsu smiled as he only needed one hand for this as he raised three fingers as flames grew and shaped to make the guild’s iconic ‘fairy’ symbol.

“Whoa. Can you make… A Dragon?” Sting asked as Natsu paused as he had never made a dragon shape with his flames as he the smiled as he went back to using two hands as he began to combine the flames to form a dragon which moved around Natsu’s fingers.

“It’s so cool… Amazing…” The blond’s eyes dazzled astounded by Natsu’s magic as his eyes focused on the flickering flame, it was just then Mira came over with their food, two ridiculously large chicken legs for each of them.

“Thanks a lot, Mira!” “Yeah, thank you so much!” Both males thanked the takeover mage for the meal, both drooling as they stared the good smelling meat.

“Oh boy…” Lucy said faintly as she what was coming next, Natsu was an animal when it came to eating after all, so she hoped that Sting wouldn’t get scared watching Natsu devour that chicken leg, flesh and bone.

“Thanks for the food!” The pair said as they both attacked their meal as the celestial wizard and cat had shocked looks on their faces while Mira just smiled.

“Oh wow… He eats just like Natsu.” Happy stated as Lucy just nodded, they couldn’t look away, like it was a horrible accident.

Pieces of meat went flying everywhere as their sharp teeth rip the meat from the bone, munching very fast and not even savouring the meal rather rushing to finish. Their cheeks swelled with the stuffed amount of food in their mouths, it was then they looked at each other, grinning and laughing as it was like looking in a mirror, their faces looked funny to one another. It only took them five minutes after that and all that was left of bone, well on Sting’s plate anyway, both boys had a satisfied look on his face holding their stuffed stomachs.

“Ah man, that was good, thanks again Mira that really hit the spot.” Natsu thanked his comrade once again as Sting nodded his head in agreement with Natsu.

“Your very welcome, both of you.” She sweetly answered the pair of dragon slayers.

“Well, how’s about we go into town to the south gate park, get rid of this energy.” Natsu asked the blonde who just brightly smiled and nodded.

“Alright, then let’s go!” Natsu raised his hands in the air, as did Sting as they both jumped off their seats before rushing out of the guildhall en route to the park.

Later on the duo had arrived at the park to burn off their meal, they had run from the guild to the park and once they got there they did all kinds of sport activities for a good two hours from racing around the area, climbing up the trees, Natsu gave Sting piggyback rides too which made the blonde blush with joy as Natsu held onto his legs tightly so he wouldn’t drop, the pink haired youth was glad to see that Sting was having fun with, he then decided to keep Sting up there as they headed into town…

“Yeah woo-hoo! Ah yeah, this is so awesome!” Sting cheered as Natsu ran through town with Sting on his shoulders, it was such an adorable image as they looked like brothers having fun together, just then as Natsu turned into an alleyway running until he then stopped before a gang of five men.

“What the hell is this, whose are these kids?” one of the gang members said as Natsu just stood before these guys as the boys looked confused not realising that these guys were looking for trouble.

“What’s up with these guys Natsu?” the young boy asked Natsu looking down at the youth who looked up at Sting as he blinked at him before returning his view to the gang.

“Look like a bunch of punks to me?” He answered as the gang members glared, growled and just looked annoyed by the dragon slayer’s comment, it was then one of the thugs noticed Natsu’s guild mark.

“Hey boss, check it out, that guy’s a guild wizard!” He pointed at Natsu’s emblem as their leader gritted his teeth as he then smirked at the pair.

“So he’s a wizard huh? This guy thinks he’s a tough guy just cause he’s in a guild.” He said as he cracked his knuckles while his four henchmen revealed crude weapons, a crowbar, a knife, a bat as they approached the youths.

“Hey, he must have some jewel since he’s in a guild, how you give us all your money and will let your little friend pass…” One of gang members said with a smug grin on his face.

“Ah, so you wanna fight huh?” Natsu said as he grinned for a moment realising that Sting was still with him as he couldn’t put him in danger, but he then looked up to see Sting glaring at the thugs.

“You morons can’t talk to Natsu like that!” The blonde raised his voice as Natsu looked a little surprised while the gang leader just growled at Sting.

“Morons?! You little bastard, you can talk to me like that a get away with it!” the goon shouted as he then as he started to take a few steps towards them but suddenly his face was met with Natsu’s foot as he kicked while maintaining his balance, an angry look on his face as the boss went down on the ground while Sting and the other thugs looked shocked.

“Don’t talk to my friend like that.” Natsu said with a harsh and serious tone as Sting blushed hearing Natsu call him his ‘friend’ while the other thugs looked at Natsu while one went to check on his boss, he was out cold.

“Boss? Oh man, he knocked him out!” the goon said to the rest of the gang as they then focused their eyes on Natsu who just glared at them.

“Oh you’re so dead!” one of the bigger thugs said holding the crowbar as he hit it against the wall which did make Sting flinch somewhat. Natsu then gently took Sting off his shoulder placing them on the ground as he sweetly ruffled his hair.

“Stay right here Sting.” He simply said as he Natsu wasn’t gonna give them the chance to strike first as he rocketed toward them, his feet ignited in flames as he tackled the big guy with the crowbar as he fell on his back passed out.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” He roared as his fist became encased in flames as it made direct contact with to another guy’s face as he went flying through a wall, leaving only two thugs left.

“W-What the?”One of them said as Natsu stood between them as he then took them both with simultaneously, gut punching one, and kneeing the other one without using magic. He then dusted his hands off while Sting's eyes were wide open, and absolutely shocked expression Natsu truly just spectacular.

It was then Natsu was just distracted the boss thug had managed to get to his knee, holding his head in pain from Natsu’s kick as he then looked to see all of his members were knocked out, he glared at the fairy tail mage, he then drew out a knife as he got to attack Natsu while his back was turned, not realising Sting  was behind as he then felt a sharp pain on his arm, he screamed in agony as Sting had jumped onto the man’s back biting hard down into his shoulder, it got Natsu’s attention as he turned his back.

“YOU BRAT!” He shouted turning to look at Sting clung on to him as the blonde then took the opportunity to head-butt the man, the blonde’s forehead was like steel as he guy passed out one again as Sting had pressure onto the bruise that Natsu left.

“Whoa…” Natsu said as the look of amazement that Sting had on his face all day was on the fire dragon slayer’s face as he the blonde then got off the thug walking over to Natsu.

“That’s what he gets for trying to attack MY friend.” Sting said as he then glared at the thug before he then just pleasantly smiled at Natsu.

“Thanks, Sting…” The older dragon slayer simply said Sting just blushed surprised by Natsu thanking him.

“Y-Your W-welcome Natsu. But I s-should thank y-you.” He said rubbing the back of his head as he grinned brightly while Natsu then crouched down the blonde and turned his back to him indicating to jump on Sting happily climbed onto his back sitting the older boy’s back this time, with head resting Natsu’s shoulder.

* * *

The two then continued their exploration of the town for another hour, Sting had enjoyed himself greatly today, being able to see Natsu in action up close and personal, the Salamander was impressed by the blonde’s actions today, he certainly had potential. They continued on visiting landmarks around the Magnolia, and eventually had made their way back to the guildhall, the sun was setting as an orange sky hung over the city. Outside Lucy and Happy were waiting outside the hall for the boys to return.

The day had come to the end, and one of Sting's gifts was a photo-like portrait painted by Reedus of Natsu and Sting in a brotherly pose considering how much he idolized Natsu, it was sweet and kind gesture which Sting happily accepted, saying that he would treasure it forever. But all good fun had to come to an end as it was time for Sting to return his home in Crocus, Natsu had offered to take him to the train station. It was now nightfall when they arrived as Sting’s train would be arriving in a few minutes…

“So you live all the way in Crocus?” Natsu said as the two boys stood at the station, curious as to how far Sting had come from to meet him as Sting had a slightly sad look on his face.

“Um yeah. I just moved there a few days ago after travelling around the country.” Sting answered glancing at Natsu a few moments while tightly holding onto his painting as he blushed.

“I see…” He said as he then looked at the clock to see what the time was.

“Today was so much fun for me Natsu. It was a really great, cause I always wanted to meet you.” Sting suddenly said as Natsu looked at him.

“After hearing about all the awesome you do, and that your dragon slayer I decided that I was gonna become a wizard like you, go on jobs, fight bad guys, and be the best wizard in the world, but it only happened cause I learned about you.” Sting confessed trying to not blush so much as Natsu blushed a little listening to the kid’s words.

“So thank you Natsu Dragneel. Thank you for inspiring me to become as a great as you” He said brightly smiling as Natsu then grinned at him as he then patted Sting’s head.

“Ah your such an amazing guy, your gonna be an even more amazing wizard! Let’s meet again someday and fight.” Natsu grinned before he sweetly gently kissed his forehead.

“Yeah. Let’s meet again someday!” The blonde said as he blushed brightly as the two smiled at one another before they laughed. Soon after Sting’s train arrived and the fanboy had returned home to begin his training as he had planned the local guild in Crocus, planning for the day he would meet the other dragon slayer…


	9. Tease (NSFW)

Natsu was hoping that he had a peaceful night, he needed to catch up on his studies but his boyfriend wasn’t gonna let him focus, it was one of those times when Sting had been super clingy all day, he wanted affection from the pink haired student, and he was horny. While Natsu was reading a history text while writing down some note but that was until the blonde came into the room, with only a towel around his waist after coming out of the shower, his body was dripping wet while he was using a smaller towel to dry his hair.

“Sting… Where did you come straight into the living room? You need to go and get dressed.” Natsu didn’t dare look in his direction if laid eyes on Sting’s practically naked boy he would be playing right into Sting’s little trick.

“Aww, I was waiting for you to come join me the shower, but you send you’d be there in few minutes…” The blonde was just whining as he stared at his boyfriend from behind watching him work.

“Yeah, but if I did I would lose study time. You gotta stop teasing me Sting, I promise once I’ve finished all this work, I’ll make it up to you.” Natsu said sincere but he still refused to look in the direction.

“Teasing you? Whatever do you mean by that, if you want me to tease you, then fine.” Sting expression changed to more sinister one as he then smirked as the blonde took the small towel at Natsu as it landed on his head blinding him temporary as he groaned.

“Sting, come on I can’t humour you tonight okay, I gotta stud-“ He took off the towel to be met with the image Sting crouched before him, his cheeks went red and before he could anything Sting grabbed his wrists making drop his book as the older boy took Natsu to the floor pinning him.

Natsu face was as pink as his hair as he pinned underneath Sting who slyly grinned before gently brushed his lips against Natsu neck making the other male just close his eyes and look away expecting Sting to give a hickey or love bite but nothing happened. Sting’s lips just touched Natsu’s flesh, while the pinkette’s breathing became a little heavy as he slowly opened his eyes he didn’t wanna get aroused or else he would the rest of night ‘playing’ with Sting instead of finishing his work.

“C-Come on… Just let me work.” Natsu’s tone was a quiet one while Sting using his teeth tugged and pulled at his lover’s shirt buttons, undoing them one by one as Natsu gasped quietly, gently squirming underneath Sting.

“You said I was teasing you… This is teasing.” He said as stopped unbuttoning Natsu halfway as he didn’t need to go any further as he gazed the exposed flesh of Natsu’s chest, the faint healed hickeys he had left in this area were fading but still visible as he leaned in close and began to kiss his chest.

“K-Knock it off! Sting… D-Don’t do that, if you do, I’ll get…” Natsu suddenly let out a moan of pleasure when Sting began using the tip of his tongue to run all over areas on trapped youth’s chest, then he let go of Natsu’s wrist and wrapped his arms around Natsu holding there as he began to lick and bite at the boy’s tender nipples.

Every few seconds moans and gasping escaped Natsu’s, he gripped on Sting’s shoulders trying to get him to stop as he was losing himself in a burst of pleasure, while Sting continued to make fresh new mark on Natsu’s body, and due to all his squirming Natsu had made Sting’s towel slide off making the blonde naked as his hard length was pressed against Natsu’s crotch as Sting was grinding against lover, his mouth was then trailing down the younger male’s abdomen, his tongue moving up and down.

Natsu’s sweet moans were music to Sting’s ear as while all this was happening he was smirking, Natsu had swung his arms over his eyes as his body was sweating, he was drooling, his heart was racing as he panted, his eyes were watering as he was in a lustful state. He felt a hard bulge forming in his lower area as he was too far gone, he moaned Sting’s name, begging to go faster, saying he wanted to be naked too, but upon hearing all that the blonde stop as he reached Natsu’s waist, a sly smile appeared on his face…

“Hmm… So you what to now?” Sting asked Natsu who just nodded in response to Sting’s question.

“Yes! Yes, please. Please, Sting…” Natsu’s demeanour had completely changed from earlier as Sting just got back up his knees as Natsu just looked at him, sitting up slightly with a confused look on his face.

“That’s my style of teasing,” Sting replied as Natsu’s eyes widened as his boyfriend stood up, grabbing his towel and putting it over his shoulder while Natsu just looked dumbfounded.

“I’ve made my point babe when you finished studying and you wanna continue, I’ll be in our room.” He winked at the youth as he left the room before he crouched down and kissed Natsu’s cheek.

“Love you!” He said in a sing-song manner as he then ruffled Natsu’s hair leaving the boy to continue studying. Natsu just blinked a few times as he hung his head in shame, he broke so easily and was tricked on top of it.

“YOU JERK!!!” Natsu shouted with frustrated as he was horny and annoyed at his boyfriend before he returned he buttoned up his shirt, groaning as he stomped back to the couch to return to his work. However, he seemed to be rushing at his studying while looking a time every ten seconds as he was still blushing wanting to hurry up and join his naked boyfriend…


End file.
